


I fell in your arms tonight

by highintlowwis



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caduceus deserves a fancy dress, Caduceus is a little bit of a brat, Cadwulf, Clothed Sex, Dom!Eadwulf, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sometimes you go to write smut and it ends up incredibly tender, Sub!Caduceus, what is an beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highintlowwis/pseuds/highintlowwis
Summary: Caduceus commissions a new gown for the ball in celebration of King Dwendal’s birthday. Eadwulf is VERY appreciative.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	I fell in your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely smut is a gift for my dear friends in the Cadwulf server, where TenderHorny reigns. Since this is an established relationship, please assume everything not explicitly discussed has been consented to previously! Consent is sexy, and so are Eadwulf's arms.
> 
> Title from “Arms Tonite” by Mother Mother, one of my favorite Cadwulf songs!

The minute Eadwulf saw him, he knew how the night would end.

The blue-teal dragonfly silk draped elegantly across one shoulder, leaving the other collarbone bare. A pale rose colored sash cinched the gown around his waist, emphasizing his slim figure. As he strolled into the castle ballroom, flanked by his friends, one long and softly furred leg peeked through a slit that extended almost all the way up his thigh. His hair was done elegantly but simply- a low braided bun decorated with delicate white flowers. 

Eadwulf had never met a nymph, but in that moment he found himself wondering if one had just walked into the room. There was no way that a creature of such ethereal beauty could be anything else.

As Caduceus and the rest of the Mighty Nein entered the ballroom, dozens of eyes shifted to observe them carefully. Though the majority of political figures in Rexxentrum were familiar with the Nein by now, some of the lords and ladies of mostly social status were left mouths agape at the appearance of the newcomers.

And what a sight it was. From the stunning gown that highlighted Caduceus’ fey features, to the decorative formal robes that indicated Beau’s expositor status, to Jester’s frilled lavender dress in classic Nicodranian fashion, to -- _was that Xhorhasian embroidery on his old friend’s suitcoat?_ The Mighty Nein had clearly made no attempt to blend in with the elegant, but somewhat conservative formal wear typical of high-class members of the Empire. In fact, it seemed like they had willfully decided to _avoid_ fitting in. Eadwulf wasn’t sure if he was more worried or impressed at their display.

He downed the last few sips of his wine and set the glass down, then emerged from the corner where he had been hiding and observing since he had arrived a half hour earlier. As he made his way across the ballroom, heading straight in the direction of the Nein, Astrid caught his eye from a nearby table where she was pretending to be enthralled in the story of a minor noble. Her warning look spoke volumes.

Wulf sent her a subtle shrug, and continued his path. It was no secret that the Nein had met with members of the Assembly and their associates before, so why should it be suspicious for him to greet acquaintances?

As Eadwulf approached the group, Caduceus noticed him first and turned to give a sweet smile, ears perking up happily. Beau looked up to see what had caught Cad’s attention, and gave him a swift, but not painful, elbow to the side. Caduceus jumped as he was reminded of their surroundings and of how he was expected to act. He quickly let his ears drop into a neutral position and switched his expression to one that was more indifferent, but still welcoming.

Caleb shifted towards Eadwulf and held out a hand in greeting.

“Wulf. It is good to see you again.”

Eadwulf nodded to the group and grasped Caleb’s forearm, his friend returning the gesture. 

“Indeed. I was not expecting to see you all this evening. Last I heard, you were still on your expedition to the far north. May I ask, what brings you to the king’s birthday celebration? This is a rather exclusive event; I am surprised you were able to get an invitation.”

“We just returned a few days ago,” Caleb replied, matching Eadwulf’s formal tone. “Lady DeRogna was rather impressed with the work we have accomplished at her behest, and shared that information with King Dwendal. She procured these invitations for us so that we could have a night to celebrate after our many weeks of hard work.”

Eadwulf searched Caleb’s eyes, calling upon his training to read him for any sign of a lie. He was reassured when he didn’t find one; it seemed the Nein truly was at the ball just for pleasure, not for any assigned task of subterfuge or information-gathering. Though, by the look in Beauregard’s eyes as she scanned the room, some of the latter would definitely be occurring. 

“Well, please enjoy the party. I must continue to make the rounds, but I am sure I will see you all later in the evening.” Eadwulf was nearly cut off by a little blue tiefling jumping forward, a teasing smile flashing her sharp fangs.

“Oh, _really_ , Eadwulf, you’ll see _all_ of us later, hmmm?” Jester prodded, wiggling a little dance in place.

Eadwulf couldn’t stop his eyes from flickering up to meet Caduceus’, and he was pleased to see a soft blush starting to adorn the tips of his ears. Wulf broke the gaze quickly, trying to keep the heat from rising beneath his own skin.

“Jester,” Caleb warned lowly, “remember where we are.” The Nein and Astrid were all aware of the nature of Eadwulf and Caduceus’ relationship, but they had decided it best to keep it a secret from anyone outside of their circle. The risks were too high, and the consequences potentially dire.

Jester just giggled, stepping back and grabbing Veth’s hand. “C’mon, lets go dance!”

As the two skipped onto the dance floor, Fjord called after them. “Remember what we discussed, _no oops stones!”_ Both of the women turned to stick their tongues out at him, giving eerily identical expressions. Fjord just ran a hand down his face and sighed. 

Eadwulf raised an eyebrow. “I know I should probably be concerned about that, but I will let it go. Enjoy your evening, everyone.” 

He stepped back and gave them a short bow, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Caduceus. An associate of Trent’s caught his attention with a raised hand, and he made his way over to engage in the inevitably dull conversation.

After mingling for another twenty minutes or so, Wulf grabbed a glass of wine off a server’s tray and went off to lean against a wall for a moment, separating himself from the chatter and laughter of the party. His eyes quickly searched the room to find Caduceus, who was in conversation with Yasha near the desserts table. Wulf lifted the drink to his lips, but rather than take a sip he whispered subtly into the copper wire that always adorned his index finger.

“10 pm. By the fountain in the courtyard gardens. I will join you shortly afterwards.”

Even from across the room, he could see Caduceus' ear twitch in acknowledgement. Good. His message had been received. 

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, and Eadwulf even found himself enjoying the night of celebration despite the talk of politics and petty gossip that always occurred between members of high society. He kept a subtle eye on the Mighty Nein the entire time, knowing full well the group’s tendency to cause trouble. It seemed Beauregard had managed to annoy the Starosta with her pressing questions, but luckily Fjord was there to smooth things over. At one point Eadwulf lost track of Jester and Veth, which was troubling, but there was no sign of the aforementioned ‘oops stone’, whatever that may have been. 

As 9:30 rolled around, then 9:45, Wulf began to grow more and more restless. Soon, so soon, he would be able to get his hands on Caduceus. His partner had been a constant source of distraction the whole night, floating around the room in that damned gown with an elegance Wulf didn’t know he possessed. More than once, he had to force himself to pull his eyes away to avoid revealing his desire.

Ten o’clock finally hit, and Eadwulf saw Caleb walk up to Caduceus to whisper something. Cad smiled and nodded, and began to head for the door that led to the courtyard. Wulf smirked, of course Caduceus would ask their friend to let him know the minute the designated time arrived. He was just as excited, it seemed. 

That, or he had wanted to make sure he correctly obeyed the order. This thought had Eadwulf stepping quickly behind a table to give his lower region some cover while he took a few deep breaths to compose himself. 

Wulf began to make one more circle around the room, bidding a good night to those he had conversed with and citing some early-morning research as the reason for his departure. By ten after, he was walking out the front entrance of the ballroom. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he ducked into a hallway that he knew would take him to a separate door to the gardens. His pace quickened until he was nearly jogging, the anticipation getting the better of him.

As Eadwulf entered the courtyard and approached the fountain, he heard a familiar rumbling voice. He turned the corner around a large rose bush to see Caduceus, with his back turned towards him, reaching up to gently hold a pear blossom that he was apparently deep in conversation with.

Smiling softly and feeling the warmth spread through his chest, Eadwulf took a moment just to observe. Caduceus let go of the blossom and moved to the next one, gently muttering words of encouragement to each. Once again, Eadwulf found himself wondering what sort of beautiful forest fey creature he had gotten himself involved with. 

Still hiding in the shadow of the rose bush, Wulf cleared his throat softly. Caduceus startled and dropped the blossom, then turned to flash a bright smile.

“I hope I am not interrupting your conversation.”

Caduceus shrugged, walking over to join him. “They seem to be doing alright, and I would much rather talk to you.”

Eadwulf returned the smile and reached out to grab his hand, their fingers intertwining. 

“Ready?” 

With his free hand, he began to trace arcane sigils in the air, and the ground dropped out from underneath them. A split second later, they landed in the familiar space of Eadwulf’s private quarters.

Wulf immediately dropped his hand and stepped forward so their chests were touching. He gripped Caduceus’ waist as firmly as he could, fingers mere inches from touching on either side, and buried his face into Cad’s neck. Wulf breathed in heavily the distinct herbal smell, sage and hyssop, that always hung around Caduceus from his favorite pre-ritual incense. Tonight it was tinged with the heady floral scent of the gardenias braided into his hair. 

Caduceus laughed lowly and wrapped his arms around his partner’s broad shoulders, the vibrations reverberating through Wulf’s body. “Is it safe to assume you missed me, then?”

Wulf murmured into his neck, fine fur tickling his lips. “Why didn’t you let me know you had returned from Eiselcross? We could have found a time to meet.” 

“I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I had a feeling you would react like this when you saw me, and I couldn’t help myself.”

Wulf pulled back at that, looking up into Cad’s purple eyes that sparkled with humor. He grinned warmly. “You truly don’t let this playful side of yours out often enough. But you’re right, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

Caduceus stepped away, gently releasing himself from Wulf’s grip and doing a slow turn to show off his appearance. “You like it? I had planned on getting a tunic and trousers, but when the tailor saw the material she just seemed so excited about the idea of a gown, and I just couldn't turn her down.”

Wulf exhaled through his mouth slowly, once again stunned by the sight before him. Now that they weren’t in public, he had a chance to truly appreciate the view. The gossamer material draped over Caduceus elegantly and flowed in a way that made him seem fully ethereal. With a single oil lantern in the room casting a soft light behind Caduceus, the material became translucent and Wulf could see the outline of his long legs through the skirt. The low bun showed off his neck and deep collarbones, and the flowers only exaggerated his fey-like appearance. 

“I could be the best poet in all of Wynandir and still not be able to express how incredible you look.”

Caduceus smiled broadly at that, by now used to Wulf’s compliments but still appreciative of every single one. “Thank you. I think I look quite nice. It’s strange having the breeze up in my…” he gestured vaguely, “you know. Not used to that one yet. But I wouldn’t be opposed to wearing it again.”

Wulf blinked. Blinked again. 

“What do you mean? Breeze?”

“Well with trousers, all that is usually covered. Protected. With this on, I had to be careful to make sure a stiff wind didn’t come by. That would be a bit of a scandal at the king’s birthday ball.”

“You mean to say… you’re not wearing any undergarments? At all?”

Caduceus looked at him quizzically. “You know I never do. Never found much use for them. I already have pants, why do I need _more_ pants under them?”

Eadwulf felt like he had the breath knocked from him, and he put his hand on the wall to steady himself as he hung his head and stared at the ground. That whole night, for the hours they had danced around each other in the grand hall, there had been nothing but a single layer of thin silk between Caduceus’ most intimate area and the world. In that moment, any blood left in his brain immediately rushed to his groin.

“Caduceus… Caddy… do you, do you know what you do to me? What _that_ does to me?”

As he looked up, gaze dark and wanting, Caduceus’ expression went from confused to knowing. “Hmmm, I don’t think I do,” he teased. “Maybe you can explain it to me?”

Wulf pushed off the wall and surged toward Caduceus with a low sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. One arm wrapped around his thin waist, the other roughly grabbed his jaw and pulled him down into a messy, claiming kiss. Taking advantage of Cad’s soft gasp, he let his tongue venture inside his mouth and press against Caduceus’ own. 

Cad’s hands immediately found Eadwulf’s broad shoulders and he held on for dear life as Wulf claimed every inch of his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Wulf began to step forward, pushing Caduceus up against a wall and fitting himself between his partner’s spread legs.

The hand on Caduceus’ jaw left to grasp his hair, already starting to fall out of its previously immaculate bun. With a less-than-gentle tug, he pulled Cad’s head back to better reveal his throat. Wulf left his mouth with one last lick, leaving a thin thread of saliva to connect them for a moment before beginning to work his way across his jaw and down his neck.

Once he reached what he knew was a sensitive spot for Caduceus, the base of his throat just above the collarbone, he gave a heated open-mouthed kiss and glanced up. “May I?”

“Please...” was the muttered reply, between heavy breaths.

Before the word was even completely out of his partner’s mouth, Wulf latched onto the spot and began nibbling and sucking relentlessly, pulling the soft skin between his teeth. He could feel Caduceus’ breath hitch and accelerate beneath his chest. With one more bite and a soft lick, he pulled back to admire his work. The soft grey fur was wet and spiked upward, and a mottled red mark was beginning to form on the tender skin. He licked his lips and glanced up at Caduceus, immediately feeling a surge of pride at his state. His eyes were drooped nearly closed, a rosy blush adorned his cheeks and the tips of his long ears, and his chest heaved like he had just run a marathon. 

“You wear my mark so well, my petal. I love how easily you bruise. So delicate…”

Caduceus just hummed his reply, words having left him momentarily at the rush of arousal.

Wulf gave a short laugh. “I take it you missed me too, then?”

Cad’s only reply was a heated look and his long fingers desperately pulling off Eadwulf’s coat, then reaching to unbutton his shirt. Wulf shrugged off the formal tunic, then grasped Caduceus’ hips again and began to guide them both towards the bed. As he did so, Caduceus reached to tug on the sash that held the gown around his waist. 

Wulf stopped him with a firm grip. 

“No,” he demanded. “Leave it on.” 

Caduceus was momentarily surprised, but the dark look in Eadwulf’s eyes stopped him.

He chuckled lightly. “Oh, you _really_ liked the dress didn’t y -- _oohh.”_ Cad was cut off by a gasp as Wulf pushed him down into a sitting position on the bed and immediately dropped to his knees. In a split second, Eadwulf was at Caduceus' groin, mouthing at his cock through the delicate silk. 

Between moans and gasps, Caduceus managed to get out, “W-Wulf, but… my dress…”

Wulf paused for a moment to flash him a shit-eating grin. “Prestidigitation, remember? Don’t worry, _liebling_ , your gown will be back to perfect condition.”

His hands went to the hem of the dress and pushed it up to Cad’s knees, then he grasped his thighs and spread them further so he could fit in between. His mouth returned to the damp silk covering Caduceus’ cock, which was hardening quickly. Wulf could taste his skin through the thin fabric, which sent an aroused shock to his own groin. He pulled the ridged head of the cock into his mouth and sucked gently, feeling his saliva pulling through the silk. His tongue circled the head once, twice, drawing a deep moan from Cad’s chest.

Letting his desire take over, Eadwulf pulled back and grabbed the gown at the slit and pushed it aside, revealing Caduceus’ now fully-erect penis. The view forced him to stop and catch his breath; Caduceus was leaning back on his elbows, eyes lidded and chest heaving. The iridescent silk pooled around his waist, and the dusty pink flush of his erection was in beautiful contrast to the folds of blue-green material that surrounded it.

Eadwulf had never seen anything more stunning in his life.

Cad sensed his pause, and cracked an eyelid to look down at Wulf. “Everything ok?”

Wulf looked up to meet his eyes, knowing every ounce of love and awe and desire was visible in his own gaze. 

“Oh,” said Caduceus softly, the blush on his cheeks and ears deepening at the intensity in Wulf’s expression. Not breaking eye contact, he pushed himself up into a full sitting position and leaned down towards Wulf. Cad gently cupped his cheek and tilted his head up to bring him into a tender kiss. They parted for a moment, still sharing breath, before Wulf returned for another kiss. And another. And another, each more passionate and desperate than the last. Eadwulf wove his fingers into Caduceus’ hair, finally pulling free the ribbon that kept it contained in the bun. The long locks fell down his back, the flowers that adorned them scattering onto the bed. With another tug, Wulf pulled his head back to expose his neck and moved to leave a second mark just underneath his jaw. He let his other hand grip Cad’s waist roughly, hoping to leave the light bruises he knew his partner loved so much.

Eadwulf pulled Caduceus’ head back until he was resting on his elbows again, and he began to kiss his way down his neck and chest. When Wulf made it down to Caduceus’ already leaking cock and gave a gentle lick up the slit, Cad threw his head back with a moan and scrambled to grasp at Wulf’s short hair with one hand. Wulf’s chest rumbled with laughter, pleased at the reaction he was able to elicit with such a simple motion.

Wulf ran his broad tongue up Caduceus’ shaft from base to tip then blew cool air over the wet skin, causing him to squirm. He repeated this motion a few times, relishing in the soft little ‘ _oh’_ s that Caduceus couldn’t stop from escaping his lips. Eadwulf continued to tease him with little licks and open mouthed kisses until he got the reaction he was looking for.

“O-oh… Wulf _please.”_

Eadwulf pulled back slightly, gripping Caduceus’ still silk-covered hips. “Please what, petal? I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” he replied, smirking. 

Cad heaved a sigh through his nose, looking down at the man kneeling between his legs. “You’ve been teasing for forever, Wulf. Just, _please.”_

Eadwulf grinned broadly, knowing he had Caduceus right where he wanted him. “Oh, _I’m_ the tease now, is that right? Me, not the man who wore a beautiful gown with _no undergarments_ , and who did so knowing it would drive me crazy? Hmmm, that’s an interesting thought indeed, Caduceus.”

Cad rolled his eyes with a small smile. “So this is revenge then?”

“Tit for tat, Caddy. Tit for tat.” His playful look darkened slightly. “But there is one way you can get me to stop.”

Caduceus gestured for him to elaborate. 

Wulf looked deep into his eyes, his own reflecting dominance and desire. “You know what you need to do. Say it. Tell me, what are you?”

Caduceus’ breath hitched at the look, stunned but aroused at how quickly Wulf’s tone became domineering. “Yours. I’m yours, Eadwulf,” he breathed.

Wulf’s hands gripped his hips tighter, pulling another gasp from him. He pursed his lips and let saliva bubble at the crease before it dripped down onto the head of Caduceus’ cock. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you, _liebling_ , you’re whispering.”

“Oh gods, _please_ Wulf, I’m all yours. Only yours,” Caduceus gasped out, transfixed by the bead of saliva dripping down his length. Wulf gave a predatory grin. 

“Good boy.”

And immediately he wrapped his lips around the tip and sunk down. Caduceus let out a low moan and fell back onto the bed with a _fwump_ , the arm that had been supporting him giving out and shooting out to grasp at his partner's short hair. Eadwulf bobbed his head a few times, with each dip getting more and more of Caduceus in his mouth as his throat began to open up.

“Wulf, _oh_ , thank you, I’m yours, all yours. Thank you, thank you,” he babbled as lights danced behind his eyelids. Eadwulf hummed around him, sending vibrations that shot right to his core.

Though Eadwulf was by no means a small man, Caduceus’ cock was of a truly impressive size. It took him a few minutes to be able to relax his jaw and throat enough to fit it all in his mouth, but he compensated by grasping the base with a clenched fist. Underneath him, Caduceus was a writhing mess of moans and whispered begging.

After a few moments, Wulf was finally able to open his throat enough to swallow the head of Caduceus’ cock. He sunk all the way down, loving the feeling as the ridge of his head passed the barrier at the back of his mouth. The soft, now-dampened silk covering Cad’s pelvis brushed his nose, causing him to moan deeply.

Caduceus cried out at the sensation, his back arching up off of the bed and his hands grabbing at Wulf’s hair even more desperately. His whole body quivering, he held Wulf’s head completely still, nearly overwhelmed at the heat that so completely surrounded him and unable to stand any more stimulation.

Tears started to gather on Eadwulf’s eyelashes as he swallowed around the cock in his throat. He held himself there for as long as he could before pulling back and gasping for air, then diving back down to continue. As he licked and sucked and swirled his tongue, one hand traveled down to grasp Caduceus’ ass, then brought a finger to circle his hole.

Caduceus groaned and spread his legs further, inviting Wulf in for more. With a deft flick of his wrist, Wulf summoned a bottle of…

Liquor.

“Dammit.”

Caduceus bent his neck around to see what had caused Wulf to stop, and raised an eyebrow at the large glass bottle in his hand. “That’s not normally what’s in your wrist pocket,” he mused.

“That’s not normally what’s in my wrist pocket when I’m around _you,_ Caddy. Believe it or not, I don’t generally carry around a bottle of oil with me, and I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight, remember?”

Mirth danced in Caduceus’ eyes, despite the heat that still lay beneath. “What an inconvenience, your partner returning to your bed after weeks away. Truly the gods are cruel.”

Wulf gave a firm slap to his ass while standing up. “Don’t get sassy with me again, _liebling_ , or I may have to teach you another lesson.”

“Yes, Eadwulf.” Caduceus’ expression was still teasing, but his tone became fully submissive. 

Rolling his eyes, Eadwulf strode over to his dresser where he knew he had some oil stored, and quickly grabbed the small vial and uncorked it.

“You’re in a mood tonight, aren’t you? Really pushing your luck,” he mused, kicking off his shoes and dropping his trousers fluidly before kneeling back in between Caduceus’ legs, pressing a light kiss to the inside of his knee.

“I just spent a few weeks in the company of Lady Vess. She never seems to say exactly what she means does she? It was hard to stay polite, but I had to. She is our employer, after all.”

“Ah I see, you had to hold your tongue for a while, but now that you’re free to speak your mind I get the brunt of it? That hardly seems fair,” Wulf replied, his tone tinged with humor. “Well luckily for you, I know a _very_ effective method of relieving that sort of stress.” He coated his first two fingers with the oil and planted another kiss at the seam of Caduceus’ groin. 

“Come here, petal.”

Caduceus smiled at the nickname and shifted his hips to the very edge of the bed, laying back on the soft sheets again. Eadwulf moved in closer and used his dry hand to gently lift Caduceus’ knees up onto his shoulders, all the while admiring the way this position made the delicate silk of the gown pool at his thin waist. 

“Are you ready?” he inquired. 

Caduceus nodded. “Just go slow to start, please. It’s been a while.”

“Of course.”

One thick, oiled finger began to circle Caduceus’ entrance, and his eyes fluttered shut. As Eadwulf began to push gently in, he pulled the head of Caduceus’ cock into his mouth to distract him from the pressure. Once he reached the second knuckle, he sucked gently and began to slowly pump his finger in and out.

This elicited a low moan from Caduceus, who began to raise his hips to urge Eadwulf on. Wulf wrapped his free arm under Cad’s leg and planted a large hand on his pelvis, pushing him back down onto the bed. 

He pulled off of his cock with a wet slurp. “Control yourself, if you want more,” he warned. 

Without opening his eyes, Caduceus nodded shakily, acknowledging the command. 

Wulf continued to push his index finger in, pumping out slowly before sinking deeper each time. He twisted his hand around so he could plant his thumb on the taut skin behind Caduceus’ balls and massage it gently as he continued to open him. Eadwulf could feel Cad’s breathing accelerate, and he knew from experience what would be coming next.

“O- okay, I’m ready for another,” Caduceus managed to get out between small moans and hitched breaths. 

“Is that so? Tell me then, what are you?”

“ _Yours_ , Wulf. All... _oh_ \- all yours.”

Eadwulf nuzzled at the base of Caduceus’ shaft, his hot breath ghosting over his balls. “Good, _liebling_ , so good for me,” he praised as his middle finger began to apply pressure to the tight heat. Caduceus let out a deep moan and began to push downward again to intensify the sensation, before remembering his instructions and holding still.

“That’s right, let me take care of you. You look so lovely tonight, I’ve been wanting to do this ever since I laid eyes on you. My good boy, my sweet petal,” Wulf continued to whisper gentle words of encouragement and adoration as he pushed a second finger in, stretching Caduceus even further. 

Eadwulf watched his partner’s face for any sign of discomfort, moving slowly and pausing to let him adjust at any sign of a wince. Once he had both fingers entirely embedded, he pumped them in and out slowly a few times before picking up the pace.

Caduceus held himself as still as possible, trying his best to follow the direct order, but whenever Wulf brushed his prostate he couldn’t help but let his hips buck. Each time he disobeyed, Eadwulf gave him a swift slap on the ass and stopped the movement of his fingers until Caduceus stilled.

“You’re doing so well,  _ liebling, _ sweet boy. Just a little bit more, then I’ll give you what you need,” Eadwulf praised. Each moan and gasp that left Cad’s lips went straight to his neglected cock, but he wanted to make sure Caduceus was fully prepared and comfortable before moving on. 

Wulf turned his head to suck a third mark into the sensitive flesh of Caduceus’ inner thigh while beginning to curl and scissor his fingers. Cad’s moans became more desperate, his legs starting to quiver.

“Do you need a third finger, petal, or are you ready?”

Caduceus shook his head vehemently. “R- ready,” he moaned, “need it.”

Eadwulf gave one more kiss to the new mark on his thigh, then pulled his fingers out and rose to his feet. He grabbed the bottle of oil and poured a good amount into his hand before coating his dick. He gasped at the sensation; he had been untouched and throbbing since the moment Caduceus’ cock had hit the back of his throat. But as he looked down at his beautiful, utterly wrecked partner, he knew the wait was more than worth it. Even if he never got to take his own pleasure again, he would forever be happy just being able to see this sight. To know he was the one who caused it.

“Alright, I have you, it’s ok,” Wulf murmured while stepping back between Caduceus’ legs and pulling them back up onto his broad shoulders before leaning forward.

He pressed one deep, tender kiss to Caduceus’ lips, then pulled back just an inch before using a hand to guide his cock to press against Cad’s hole. With a low groan, he pushed the head in and Caduceus’ eyes fluttered upwards as he inhaled sharply and grasped at Wulf’s back.

Wulf continued to whisper praise and sweet nothings as he took his time sinking all the way in, inch by inch. Caduceus gasped with heavier and heavier breaths, interspersed with small whines as he was filled completely.

They moaned in unison, lips brushing slightly as Wulf held himself over Caduceus’ thin frame, his own thickly-haired chest pressed against Caduceus’ silk-clad one. Cad’s knees were nearly brushing his own shoulders now, creating the perfect angle for Wulf to sink in to the hilt.

Eadwulf took a moment to compose himself, willing himself not to come immediately at the tight heat that surrounded him. With a shaky breath, he drew out slightly and sunk back in, pumping slowly a few times to make sure Caduceus had adjusted.

Once Caduceus’ body relaxed, Wulf pressed their lips together harshly and pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in with one quick movement. Caduceus nearly shrieked, his back arching off the bed and his normally low voice reaching a higher octave than Wulf had thought he was capable of. 

Wulf gave a few more punishing thrusts before standing up fully and grabbing Caduceus’ waist, pulling him onto his cock with each thrust. Cad’s fingers grasped at the sheets, desperate for anything to hold onto as Wulf fucked into him.

Eadwulf growled and pulled out abruptly, not getting the angle he was hoping for. 

“Over.” He commanded, giving a small slap to the side of one lightly furred thigh.

Caduceus scrambled to flip over, planting his hips at the edge of the bed and letting his legs hang down. Wulf grunted and grabbed his waist, lifting Caduceus up and positioning him so that his knees and chest were on the bed and his ass was high in the air. The skirt of the dress was now completely flipped inside out, draping over his back and falling onto the sheets.

Eadwulf lined his cock up again and thrust in with one quick movement. A spurt of precum landed on the gown as Caduceus cried out, the new angle making it so that Wulf hit his prostate perfectly. Wulf started to fuck into him relentlessly, bending his back into a more and more unnatural angle.

He glanced down at Caduceus, who had his cheek pushed into the sheets, panting open-mouthed with lidded eyes. Wulf immediately knew he was nearly overwhelmed with pleasure and needed something to ground himself. He leaned over his partner, punishing thrusts turning into deep grinding, and brushed two fingers to his lower lip.

“Here,  _ liebling,  _ you’ve earned it. You’ve been such a good boy, so good for me,” he praised, pushing his fingers into Caduceus’ mouth. Cad accepted the fingers happily, giving a deep suck and rolling his tongue around them. 

Wulf resumed his former pace, his range of motion now limited by their new position, but the pleasure no less than before. With Caduceus’ hot tongue playing with his fingers and his tight ass clenching around his cock, Eadwulf felt his peak approaching quickly. But he’d be damned if he didn’t get Caduceus to come first.

He slicked his free hand with saliva and reached around Caduceus’ waist to reach his leaking cock, one finger brushing across the head. Caduceus moaned around his fingers and sucked even harder. Wulf grasped his shaft in a fist and ran his thumb over the slit.

“Don’t hold back, come for me, petal. Show me how good you feel.” Wulf whispered into his ear. 

Caduceus’ mouth hung open, tongue pressed to the bottom of his mouth by Eadwulf’s strong fingers. Three quick pumps of Wulf’s fist as he ground into him, and Caduceus was seeing white behind his eyelids. His come spurted out in heavy drips, staining both the sheets and the light silk of his gown. 

Eadwulf groaned at the sight and continued to grind into Caduceus, feeling his own peak approaching. With one last thrust, he buried himself to the hilt and released his load, filling Caduceus’ ass completely. He collapsed over his partner’s slim back, breathing heavily and planting soft kisses across his shoulder blades.

Once both men had a chance to catch their breath, Wulf pulled out with a hiss. He helped Caduceus roll over and planted sloppy kiss after kiss on his parted lips.

“Let me clean you up. Is there anything you need?” He inquired, cupping Cad’s soft cheek.

Caduceus hummed, then cleared his throat, his eyes still unfocused and barely open. “Some water would be nice.”

Wulf nodded and sat up, tracing a quick arcane sigil in the air. “Bring us a pitcher of water and a platter of fruit,” he commanded his unseen servant. He felt the presence leave the room and turned his attention back to Caduceus, who was nearly dozing off.

“Come here, petal, you can’t fall asleep yet. Let’s get you changed,” Wulf requested softly. 

Caduceus nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Eadwulf gave him a kiss and cast a quick prestidigitation spell to clean up the mess that was now leaking onto his thighs. He untied the sash around Caduceus’ waist, and ran his hands up his biceps, silently instructing him to lift his arms over his head. Wulf pulled the gown off before rearranging it and casting a few more cantrips to rid it of stains and wrinkles.

With one more soft kiss to Cad’s forehead, Wulf brought the dress over to his wardrobe to hang it up. He then opened a drawer to grab a long night shirt Caduceus had left there previously.

As he turned back towards the bed, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride at the sight. Caduceus was well and truly fucked out, covered in bite marks and struggling to keep his eyes open. A full flush covered his chest and cheeks, and he seemed to be still catching his breath. Wulf returned to his side and helped him put on the night shirt, putting it over his head and pulling his arms through the holes.

At that moment, the unseen servant returned with the requested items. Wulf grabbed the pitcher and one cup off of the tray, then commanded the servant to leave the rest of it on the bedside table before dismissing the spell. He poured a glass of water and offered it to Caduceus, who accepted it gratefully and took a few sips before handing it back.

Wulf set the glass and pitcher down before grabbing a strawberry off the platter. “Are you hungry, Caddy?”

Caduceus shook his head, eyes drooping down again. “Tired,” he muttered.

Eadwulf popped the berry in his own mouth before going to wrap his arms around his partner. He kneeled on the bed and picked him up, shifting him over to the head of the bed. Wulf pulled the covers down so Cad could crawl underneath, then put out the lantern on the side table before getting in bed as well. He pulled Caduceus onto his chest, one arm wrapping around him and holding his waist in a loving, protective gesture.

“Wulf?” Caduceus murmured, half asleep.

“Yes, petal?”

“I think, in the morning, I am going to make blintzes.”

Wulf pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling softly. “That sounds very nice,” he whispered back. “That sounds just wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Not pictured: the next day when Wulf discretely sends a bag of gold and a note that just says “THANK YOU!” to the tailor that made the gown)
> 
> Y'all, that was a RIDE. This fic completely took over my life over the past few days. It's the longest thing I've ever published, and my first ever smut fic, so it would really mean a lot to me if you left a comment! Gimme questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, I wanna know what you're thinking! Or come yell at me at highintlowwis on tumblr!
> 
> Love to each and every one of you <3


End file.
